The Valentine Spell
by LordryuTJ
Summary: (VALENTINE'S DAY TWOSHOT) Not one to let himself be alone on the holiday of romance, the enigmatic Ash Crimson willingly partakes in an intriguing experiment involving a young witch's love spell. All that's left is a volunteer who would be fully unaware of what she was going to get herself into...
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna interesting for more than just me, I feel like – especially since this will feature my husbando and Rex Madison's waifu. It's going to be quite the experience, both for me having written this and for people in the fandom who get to read it.**

**Happy (somewhat early) Valentine's Day.**

* * *

Valentine's Day – the international holiday of love. Even in the aftermath of yet another _King of Fighters_ tournament, friends and romance were able to be made alongside each other, and the violence of past showdowns would be far gone from the back door throughout the week of the holiday.

On this day, though, Ash Crimson would _not_ be able to partake in that love.

This wouldn't be the first year that the young man with the green embers would have his enjoyment of 'Saint Valentin' limited, though – as long as he could remember, prior to his departure from the mansion, he was at least able to enjoy the (_arguably platonic_) love with Elisabeth, as an indirect benefit of their childhood friendship and loyalty.

Unfortunately, this year, not even 'Betty' seemed to be willing to share that love. Given he had been considered by more than a handful as 'dishonest' and 'a bit of a scumbag', including his crop-wielding friend. Well, 'friend' in quotes since it was recently falling into question with Betty's absence to the meet-up.

Kind of a surprisingly depressing image for to be involved in, with his face laying in forlorn silence against his chosen table at the Pao Pao cafe. His and what was supposed to Betty's tea were cooling away in the late Winter wind – along with his heart, it seemed like...

"Hmmph... the aura of isolation..."

Ash's eyes (_mostly the one not hidden beneath his peaking bangs_) glanced ahead at the front door of the cafe, where he was seated near. A monochromatic, pitch-black parasol hid away most of the appearance of the young gal who had entered the establishment. She seemed a bit too young to really be hanging around at a place like this, but he didn't really bother with it.

The white-haired youth's pinkish-red eyes met Ash's direction as she made it clear she was referring to him. "Even for someone like you, isn't it such a cruel creature?"

Ash ultimately sighed as he was unable to deny his situation. "Suppose so."

"And how does that make you feel?" The girl asked.

"I guess... alone. _Absolutely alone._" Ash attempted a smile. Regardless of the years he spent alone before the _King of Fighters_ tournaments became an integral part of his year-to-year life, he was unable to resist his admittance to his current emotions.

It was hard to see as the parasol partially hid her face, but she seemed to smile slightly. "Perfect. You're just what I need."

For all that had started to spark up in this conversation, Ash was starting to feel left out, and very confused with the girl's lasting presence as she took the seat that was meant for the friend that ducked out. "For what? You need something from me, _demoiselle_?"

"The name's Ninon – and yes, I suppose I do," she said. "Mainly, it's your trust that I need, and that you can understand what's on my mind."

Ash certainly had a more than a few questions on the mind at the moment, but he didn't want any of them to slip out just yet. "Go ahead," he calmly demanded. "Tell me, what's your deal?"

Glancing out at the rest of the cafe, Ninon surveyed the scene in a brief silence before a spiel started to form out from her mind and out past her lips.

"Today is Valentine's Day, is it not? The day of romance... I'd hate to admit it, but even I'm a bit charmed myself by the love and care people put into their craft – and I'm not often one to feel happiness towards the populace of places like this."

"Hmm. Really...?" Ash was starting to find interest in the nihilistic lolita's discussion, and his hand met beneath his chin as he sat up better.

Ninon continued, "I would've considered you one to not bother with love on this holiday, either, but yet here you are – Ash Crimson, the Sneering Blaze, wallowing in loneliness in the face of someone who didn't bother showing their face."

Ash chose not to question how she knew his name; he was kind of a darkhorse candidate in the _KoF_ tournaments – although not necessarily a beloved one – of course she would know who he was.

Then again, there were other things on his mind. "You could tell?"

Ninon responded as calmly as usual, "It's kind of obvious – the two teacups, for instance..." She didn't need Sherlock Holmes levels of deduction skills to figure out Ash's situation.

Ash let out a disgruntled sigh. "Alright, maybe it's a _little_ obvious how lonely I may be..."

"And that's why I need someone like you," said. "As a guinea pig for my craft, you could say."

Ash barely wanted to feel offended by the term used, but he was in too deep in intrigue to back off now. "'Guinea pig'? Hmm... alright, guess I'll bite."

Ninon's explanation began. "You may not be surprised at this point, but I too have experience in the arts of supernatural power. You could consider me a mage – a witch if you may – with a lot of built-up experience. However, I never bothered with anything in the way of manipulating the _positive_ emotions of others. More of a case of negativity, as some people could say – my sister included, and she wasn't willing to comply for this."

She continued, "I won't let that speak for me, though. Instead, this may provide something to help you understand..." Digging into her person, she brought out something that wasn't exactly normal for someone to carry in public – a chunk of rubble, that oddly glowed with a thin purple mist.

Ash was quickly and heavily fascinated by the enchanted rock that was sat on the table before him. Maybe it was just because he was fond of the color purple, or maybe it was because this was something out of the ordinary, which was something he certainly enjoyed whenever it happened. No wonder he found fascination in the _King of Fighters_ tournament after the past years.

The witch focused on Ash's silent intrigue for long enough to realize. "...Nothing to ask, huh? Figured." "I dabbled in a spell, fittingly known as 'the Valentine spell' in witch customs. Generally, the spell works on its own when enacted directly, forcing upon whoever is caught by it to fall into a love-struck state towards the spellbinder. With the case of an object being enchanted with it, one touch of it could provide an identical effect from the volunteer to the holder..."

"'Could'? You don't sound like you're all too sure..." Ash fiddled with the tip of his bangs, his eyes remaining on the magic-tainted rune. "You _do_ know what you're doing, right?"

"I don't often delve into sorcery like this." Ninon retorted with the deadpan expression remaining unmoved. "It's mostly the possibilities that leave me wondering what could happen – that's why I need someone like you to test it out."

"Quite the offer, I must say," Ash admitted, "but if you're not one to love, then why bother with the spell to begin with?

"It's not for me," Ninon shook her head. "Clearly, you deserve a least a bit of happiness with how the day has betrayed you in so many ways. Besides, if it goes well, maybe it could benefit _me_ to see my sister in a bit of a St. Valentine's predicament."

This whole sister thing had Ash ever so intrigued. "Hmm. Family problems?"

Ninon shrugged very slightly. "She prefers white magic over my dark arts. Opposites tend to clash more often than mingle – why _wouldn't_ we be at odds?"

Ash again looked at the rock radiated in purple. It almost felt like the sense of love was forming towards him just by laying his eyes on its presence. "Hmmmm... you drive a hard bargain, …"

His eyes lingered around the cafe until they met a way's away – he had already spotted several potential partners to try and work the magic with.

"Very well... I'll give your little trinket a test run..." Ash adjusted the collar of his attire as he stood up from his seat and made his merry way towards the main bar of the cafe.

Many lovely fighters graced the majority of the stools as sauntered by them, making sure to choose his quote-unquote 'test subject' for 's odd little Valentine stone very wisely. The selection was not half bad, either...

Angel – Ash was always partial to biker babes, but maybe she would be considered a bit too much to handle; she was _incredibly_ skilled in wrestling, and not necessarily the traditional kind...

Yuri – Quite the thick ass for a young lady such as her, no doubt about that, but she already had a steady boyfriend that Ash would assume was somewhere in the cafe, ready to defend his babe at a moment's notice. Not worth getting into a fight that could potentially burn Pao Pao down. Again.

Luong – Another of the babes to be taken, but Ash didn't mind as much since he had heard rumors she was willing to have a side-man to make some love with. Legs that could kill, though, and he didn't want that on Valentine's Day.

Mian – Ash wasn't quite in the mood for Sichuan opera, and if he was looking for proper class in his romance, he would've just gone around the bases with Betty.

The choices were wearing thin for the young French debonair, and his impatience was starting to get to him. However, that all shifted away when his sights landed on the last girl in line.

Athena Asamiya – the Psycho Soldier, and a talented prospect at that. Her music wasn't exactly of Ash's taste, but he was very much aware she was one of the most popular girls in the _KoF_ circuit, by far. He knew it wouldn't be the right of mind to try and swoop in on a young lady like Athena when she was in a generally vulnerable state, but he was _never_ in the right of mind when it came to others in the _King of Fighters _tourneys.

On top of that, he had an obligation to give that witch girl's little pet project a test run, and although he wasn't one to make promises he could keep, he knew this would bring down two birds with one magically-enhanced stone. Luckily, there was an empty stool just to the left, so he wouldn't have any trouble getting to sit next to her...

Coming so close to the goddess descended, however, meant the presence of Crimson was in range of Athena's psychic essence, and without even a catching glance back at the Frenchman, she was _horrifically_ unsettled among so many other things.

"_Oh god,_" she let out a brief breath as she barely felt Ash graze past her to take the seat next to her.

He greeted her, "_Bonjour..._ 'Psycho Soldier'..."

Athena's eyes creaked to the left as she almost couldn't bear to look at him. "Uh..."

It was almost kind of cute in Ash's eyes, the way Athena's creeped out expression looked when he glanced back. This may have been the right choice for him after all... "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Athena shuddered silently, glaring down into the wood of the table in front of her. "Sorry... it's just... your aura. It's..."

"Overwhelming?"

"_Uncomfortable._"

Ash took the chosen word in stride. "...Close enough. Don't work yourself up, sweetie; it's Valentine's Day, I'm not going to hurt you."

Athena was hoping those words were true by the end of the conversation. "...Then what _do _you want?"

"Honestly, right now?" Saying 'honestly' was an ironic term to use considering Ash was known for being a dishonest brat to certain others. "I'm just working on finding a fling for the holiday of love."

"I, uh," Athena stuttered briefly, "I would've figured you'd already have someone like Elisabeth to join up with you."

"You'd be wrong," Ash responded. His smile hid the pain that still lingered... "We planned on meeting up here, but even she had a stopping point, unfortunately."

There were a lot of factors Athena could've considered in the reason why Betty bailed, but she looked towards the more obvious spectrum first. "I wouldn't be surprised. You've kind of had a mean streak – a mile wide, I'd estimate."

"Could've been for just about any reason that she didn't show," Ash said, "but I doubt she really wanted to flake out. We'll sort things out, sooner or later..."

Athena simply responded, "That's your problem – not mine." For a second, it seemed like she was about to get up and away, but she was only trying to scooch her stool a little bit to the right, as if to slowly creep away from Ash's smug aura.

He followed suit, however, making the slight distance redundant as he kept relatively close to Athena. The spellbound stone in his left hand lingered beneath the table, with amusingly minimal effort needed to hide it for the time being. He said, "Enough about me, though – I'm more interested about why _you're_ alone..."

Athena explained simply, "I kinda don't wanna talk about it with someone like you... in short, my teammates are busy with other plans, and I'm don't want to get swarmed by my fanbase before I head back home."

"Coming here doesn't seem to protect you from guys like me, you know."

"_Unfortunately. _Still surrounded by a good handful of friends around the cafe, so I'm at least protec...ted..." As Athena looked Ash in the eyes, those eyes began to lower down. With how Ash's left arm bent underneath and hid his hand under the table top, it looked more than a little compromising.

Athena's face started to maintain a scarlet tint as her eyes continued to stay low. "...Ash?"

Ash paid no mind. "Mm-hmm?"

"Please tell me you aren't doing _what I think you're doing._"

"I think for me, it's safe to say I'm _not_." At a point like this, it was probably a good idea to get the stone out of the way quick while making sure not to explain what it did. His left hand escaped out from underneath the table and he kept a grasp as he set the object on it. "I was going to let you figure it out for yourself, but—"

"Whoa!" Athena sprung out of her seat alongside a quick yelp, catching the attention of a couple patrons further back in the building. She acted as if a waft of gas hit her nose real suddenly – in this case, though, it was more of the essence of that glowing stone that caught her spirit's attention.

Ash blinked twice, seeming unaffected by Athena's startled outburst. "Something wrong?"

Athena was overwhelmed real quick by the stone. "What... the hell... _is_ that...?"

"Oh this?" Ash was feeling like a quick lie would do things fine, and cover further the object's true origins. "Some local pawn shop had it sitting around – was planning on giving it to Betty, but that's life for you..."

"Whatever it is, there's something _really_ strong going on within it..." Athena deduced from her psychic analysis. "I... can't figure out what, though." That analysis provided nothing further but the energy coursing through it – which meant she didn't know what could activate it.

Ash soon realized this, and that made his chances of getting the object to work its magic a bit higher. "Calm down, _petit,_" he said with a cocky smile, playing the long(ish)-con with the Psycho Soldier, who was dealing with her own frustrating mental stinger as she continued to feel the profuse strength of that enchanted rubble.

"No... no, I have to settle it... Give me that thing, and I'll deal with it as best I can." Athena started to reach towards, trying to assume her authority in the situation.

Ash retracted the oddity-clutching hand, leaning back in his seat. "Pfft, _comme si tu le ferais..._" he said. "I gotta at least treat _someone_ to this – might not want someone as paranoid about it as you try to do anything about it." He knew eventually Athena would lay claim to it in the growing struggle, but he just love the struggle in her eyes, too much to just hand it straight away.

"You don't know what that could do!" Athena shouted back. "Then again, neither do I, but _that's not the point right now_!" She was about ready to fight him for that rock by this point, as she thrusted her left hand against Ash's chest and reached with the right.

Ash lifted a foot against Athena's face – he was _real_ close to falling off the stool as it leaned dangerously. "Not a chance, sweetie."

"Ergh, give it—!"

"Gonna have to try harder than that~!"

At Ash's teasing tone, the Psycho Soldier did just that, and with enough stretching forward, she finally started to make contact with her hand against the enchanted object – even if it with a risk of both sides of this struggle taking quite the tumble, in front of this fairly populated establishment.

Upon making full contact with her palm against the stone, there was a sudden jerking movement in Athena's arm, around the elbow. She yelped in a brief fit of pain as she took a nasty tumble off the stool, and she wound up falling on top of Ash, as they both took a crashing fall onto the ground.

For Ash, this was probably the best position for witnessing what was about to happen...

The powers of the spell seemed to set in at a moment's notice, as Athena's soon face faded into a near- permanent surprised expression, and the irises of her eyes began to develop into a very vibrant shade of pink – so vibrant, it looked to be glowing.

The spell worked to perfection, it looked like, and Ash didn't bother hiding the impressed smile on his face. "Like I said – nothing to worry about."

A couple seconds later, Athena's face dropped closer to Ash's, and their lips suddenly met in an embrace like none other. Even for someone as much of a cocktease towards the competition as Crimson, he was caught off-guard by how quickly the spell acted on Athena's manipulated emotions. Ah well, a kiss was a kiss, and he allowed his tongue to slowly worm into the girl's mouth as a stealth 'thank you'.

There was an inevitable moment where they had to break away, and Athena's eyes stared longingly at her spell-appointed lover. "Take me. _Love me,_" she begged. "Do whatever you want with me, _I'm yours_."

Ash seemed more and more impressed as the effects of the spell flourished through. First the subtle changing of the eyes, then the begging – then the forcibly love-struck Athena started to feel down on his person, sporadically kissing his clothed body on the way down until she started to meet at hip level with him. It was a little surprising how forward the lust-struck girl was, but there was no complaining for the man being given this affection.

Eventually, one patron off to the side of the long table, comparatively nameless compared to the _KoF_ participants lacing the left half of the table, started to notice. "Jeez, get a room, you two!"

Taking into account the public space of the cafe, Ash took that as perfect advice for the situation, as he eventually had to keep Athena away from getting too down and dirty with him. "Might as well, the bathroom's over that way – how about it, _ma chérie_?"

She responded, "Whatever you say – I'll love you to the end regardless..."

Athena's brief mindwashed spiels moved like sugar through Ash's ears. Being allowed to carry the girl off in a direction with no repercussions from her or anyone else, he may have absolutely hit the jackpot with the spell, and he was bound to hold onto that stone until he was fully satisfied...

* * *

**I was absolutely counting on this maybe being a one-shot, but once I reached past 3000 words on those scenes alone, I felt I needed to split it off somehow. I don't usually let chapters go more than 3000 to 4000 words unless I really felt like the scenes involved needed to all be on one go.**

**Things will get down and dirty real soon, though, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Ash carried Athena bridal-style out of the scene, a full-fledged make-out session ensued – the two pressed each other against the bathroom door as soon as it closed behind them. The lighting was surprisingly as vibrant as the general background of the establishment beyond, and it didn't smell half-bad, either, especially for a restroom where people tend to do dirty business of some sort.

It was not long before Athena continued where the spell allowed her to leave off, her face coming desperately close to his crotch as she quickly went for the loose-hanging belt around his pants. A reminder that this was her mind and body acting at completely different spectrums.

Though it felt kinda wrong to let this go down, all thanks to the Valentine spell, Ash was never exactly one to do the _right_ thing. Love was love, even if it was artificial, and from the stiffening mass going on in his pants, he was going to enjoy the hell out of this.

As soon as Ash's cock sprung free from his trousers, approximately half a second from that exact moment, Athena shoveled as much of it into her mouth as she realistically could on the first go, and emitted a _strong_ moan that vibrated her lips on his shaft. The artificial lust within her had her enjoying the member like a drug, and that drug left her a bit of a slave to Ash's dick.

The suction was intense from the first seconds, and the plunging force of Athena's mouth alongside her bobbling head combined to something that was able to humble Ash so quickly as he let out quite the thankful shudder. For sure, that mouth was talented in more than just singing...

Ash's legs almost collapsed in on themselves with the vibrant pleasure fueled in his loins, and he was finding it hard to stand still – his hips, however, couldn't get enough and attempted to thrust so much further into Athena's mouth that she took pretty much all of him at a point. Despite coming so damn close to choking on it, Athena was fueled with the lust that couldn't let her quit, and the enchanted girl was probably willing to die on the cock.

The thrusts that emitted a strong slapping sound between the base of his crotch and Athena's lips, combined with his right hand pushing down on the back of her head whilst grooming her glorious purple hair, drove Ash closer and closer to maddening heights of pleasure, and there was no telling when he was going to bust if he let her continue at the insane pace she was maintaining quite well. Again, the spell likely gave Athena the adrenaline she needed to make this a true trip to oral bliss.

"Ahh... _ffuuuck_..." Even had a point of bursting with all of his passionate might, and before he reached it, he kinda had to force Athena off of him for a moment as his sexually-gratifying high had to be given a bit of a cool-down.

His cock throbbed with the potential of a white, sticky leakage emerging soon after, but that leakage hadn't yet surfaced as he caught his breath for a little bit. "No... not yet..." panted. "I think I'd like to enjoy a bit more of you before I cum just yet."

Athena complied to the blowjob's halting, handling it quite well as she intended to understand and follow every one of her lover's demands. She was kneeling at the moment that she stopped sucking down on him, and simply flopped down on her back, on the bathroom floor. Her legs spread to welcome her 'lover', her panties flashing slightly beneath her fairly short schoolgirl's skirt.

Ash's cock strengthened slightly at the prospect of getting to lay the pipe within the entranced Psycho Soldier, and he tore Athena's intimate belongings off of her body under the surprising sharpness of his black nails, before quickly began to test the endurance of her welcoming pussy with his middle finger pushing slowly into her entrance. It was fairly tight just on the finger alone, but _two_ fingers, his ring and middle, did much more wonder for the magical girl, who worked up some sweat as she panted accordingly. Seeing what the spell had made her become in these past moments, it was clear she crawled so far away from her purity, although that purity was honestly gone from the moment she succumbed to the witchcraft.

For a good while, Ash pumped those fingers into young Asamiya's tight vagina with enough enforcement to get her yelping with pleasure again and again, while intending to avoid letting his nails scratch her from the inside. Eventually, those fingers dove knuckle deep into Athena and traded the long thrusts with rapid fondling as the smacking and squishing intensified in speed, eventually bringing her on the brink of an orgasm.

Athena shrieked in ecstasy as she reeled her head back, and her pussy squirted with fluids that reached surprising heights, her clear juices flinging across the air above the two before raining down quite a bit. Ash wound up catching a bit on his face, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the absurd power of the squirting orgasm coming from his lust-bound subject.

"A screamer _and_ a squirter? You are just the most precious gift, aren't you" As he chuckled cockily, Ash's penis beckoned for penetration. "No use just to leave you without your reward..."

He aimed precisely and impaled directly into Athena's pink flower, letting out a smiling moan as he hilted halfway into her before stopping to take in the true tightness of her. His hands lingered happily across Athena's well-fit legs as he let out the deepest of breaths – if he went straight into thrusting deep within her, there was a slim chance he was to cum pretty quickly, since the whole 'fingering her until she squirted' moment left his cock surprisingly vulnerable to a squirting of its own. He wouldn't want that – he wanted to enjoy this as much as possible.

After half a minute of relaxation, Ash burrowed deeper into Athena's fantastic flower with a delicate ease, sliding in _very slowly _to let her enjoy every entering inch. She welcomed that so very much, unable to help herself but to enjoy the grand sex as the emotion-bending spell requested, and he slowly began to thrust in the traditional-yet-incredible missionary position, his cock providing maybe more of a warmth than his green flames likely ever would.

He allowed her legs to wrap nicely around his body, locking them both into the embrace with no holding back to the strong (_albeit indirectly assisted_) bond linking their sexes together. Away Ash went, going to town on Athena's plump pussy with a rhythmic showcase of his hips' gyrating motions; his balls smacked delicately against her taint with the sounds of a light slapping, as the flesh came together again and again and again, bringing a beat of love to the scene that evolved into impure sex.

The rhythm was amplified to more than double in Athena's mind – the spell had entirely melted away the innocent spirit within her, and she was so eager to take so much more that she started wriggling her waist ahead to try and thrust even more of the pyrokinetic's cock into her wetness.

The sex escalated slightly in both the speed and the deepening thickness of Ash's thrusts, as he took the Psycho Soldier's begging swivels to mind – for what he intended to be the only time he would partake in penetrating the goddess-descendant's forbidden fruit, it seemed like she wanted this to be perhaps the best fuck she could. Not that he was complaining all that much about it, but as with a candle that burns twice as bright but half as long, such intense fuckery could bring him closer to a climax much quicker than anticipated.

Regardless, Ash let his hands press against and pin Athena's wrists against the bathroom floor (_though probably a little painful for her with one hand being pinned down mostly by the enchanted stone_), and the two engaged in another kiss as his thrusts became almost automatic in its speed and rhythmic efficiency.

Eventually, at some point in this extraordinary session, Athena seemed to succumb to another orgasm – though not as loud a scream as her first passionate climax, her drenched pussy emitting further squirts combined with Ash's maddening thrusts made quite a literal splash between the two, as the juices ejaculating out from Athena's slit caused some clear stains on Ash's red attire – he didn't mind a bit, as he was in too deep to bother with petty issues such as that.

What he was unable to ignore, though, was the increasing tightness wrapping around his cock as his gyrations continued further. The friction was starting to get to him, and his inevitable unloading seemed to be drawing near. Crimson's first idea for dealing with his upcoming climax was to simply release it completely inside Athena's warm pussy, as he almost considered the hotness of seeing the hot creampie drip out of her slowly. However, given the girl's celebrity status, he probably would've rather not gotten into even hotter water than he may as well have been right now, and as he wasn't expecting to actually fuck anything today, he didn't have anything to prevent straight-up impregnating her

"_Not worth the risk,"_ he thought. _"Not at __**all.**__"_

His second idea was much more reasonable for the situation, in terms of avoiding truly horrific repercussions in the long-term. Considering the spellbound lust slave before him had treated him to quite the suck, a head-giving worthy of a porn star, she absolutely deserved the orgasmic finale of a porn star.

Before his fluids could reach the base of his penis, Ash had separated his member from the loving grasp of Athena's pussy – the lust-craving mind-slave looked initially disappointed, but given the spell's demand for her to obey whatever needed, she got over it almost immediately.

"On your knees, _s'il vous plaît..._" he demanded, allowing the girl to get up to her knees before him. His cock was handled with slight faps in his right hand, and his shafting grip intensified as he saw Athena stick her tongue out and smile up in anticipation. She knew (_rather unconsciously_) what was cumming, and he was more than ready to give it to her.

Globs of white cum ensued afterwards, exploding onto a whole lot more than just the magical fighter's tongue as she welcomed it fully. Ash's cock throbbed erratically as the fluids were unleashed, and his partially-hidden moans rung out throughout the bathroom, sounding unsurprisingly feminine in tone – almost to the level of Athena's audible expressions of passionate pleasure in the earlier moments of the session. Once again, Ash's legs seemed almost ready to give out under himself as the spurts of cum reached past 10 in the amount and neared 20 white, globby squirts. His built-up frustration in the midst of the holiday were more than clear, and by the time the splatters started to fizzle out, Athena's face, some of her upper body, and some of the floor and wall behind and below her, were mostly painted with the white stuff.

The blood that rushed to Ash's cock throughout had slowly started to deflate from it as he leaned hard against the door, well-spent on his stamina and in short a fairly sweaty mess all-around.

Athena swallowed the amount of cum that laid around her mouth and on her tongue, choking it down with ease and greeting the 'lover' with a clean tongue stuck out for him. Quite a precious look for her, even if impure and completely spell-persuaded.

Ash's eyes again met to the stone that never left his left hand. He even _kissed_ it to express his true gratitude to the object, and indirectly to the witch that enchanted it to begin with. "I fucking love this, _so much,_" he said to himself. His focus then completely jumped to his cum-drenched partner, as he caressed Athena's hair with the care of a pet. "Sit pretty for me, okay, _petit_? I've had my fun – and I've got someone to meet up with..."

The door eventually closed shut as he departed from the scene...

* * *

The stone was brought down with some force upon its return to Ash's table, as his work was done.

Ninon was unflinching to the slamming noise that occurred before her, as she looked up with that dispassionate face of hers. "So the test was a success then?"

Ash leaned against the table, looking quite accomplished for himself. He was still a bit short of breath at the moment, relatively fresh out of the afterglow. "A success and then some, I'd say."

"I assumed as much..." Ninon deduced this from the fairly messy look of the French enigma at the moment, from his disheveled hair to his squirt-stained stomach and crotch. "I suppose I don't need to make any further adjustments..."

"Yeah, you better not; your little rock of love has made my day." Ash surely deserved a moment of relaxation after such vigorous intercourse a couple minutes before, and he nearly collapsed as he sat down – not before moving his seat a little closer to the young witch's, of course. "If there was _any _criticism I could give – maybe makes them a _little_ bit too feisty, but if anything, that's half the fun of it."

"Depends on what your definition of fun is," Ninon replied. "Regardless, my thanks to you for your volunteer work in my craft." She started to get up, bringing her black parasol back around her shoulder. "I suppose I should head off before I outstay my welcome here..."

She was halted, however, as she felt Ash grab her by the wrist. She glanced back without much of a shift in emotion on her face, although she did seem vaguely annoyed by the halt in her way out.

Ash was smiling with such a thankful relief towards the witch. "_Petite sorcière_ – I should be thanking _you_; for someone who stands out as so dark, I'll admit you were the light I needed."

"Trust me, you wouldn't see much of any light within me..." Again, Ninon started to make her leave – but the brief crashing of a chair toppling over as Ash sprung back up and, after nearly tripping over said chair, met up close with her, even though he technically towered over her a bit

"I could kiss you, right now," he said. "I may be spent, but I feel like I got my womanizing juices flowing just a _little bit more_ than usual for today."

"I'm well experienced in combative magic as well – I'd rather you not."

Ash completely and casually sidestepped the hidden threat of Ninon. "Well worth the risk at this point."

It was unsurprisingly like Crimson to be grateful for the boost in his quote 'sex life' – he pressed his lips against her forehead longingly, and although it was partially obscured, you could recognize a slight more of a negative shift on Ninon's face, like a balloon of dark magic potentially ready to explode.

The audible creak of the cafe's front door, however, suddenly made things take a bit of a turn towards the awkward.

"_Ash...?_"

Ash and Ninon both glanced towards the door – the pale witch was quite blank in her stare, unsurprisingly, while the Frenchman looked a little caught off-guard, once he recognized the vaguely blue hair of the person that just arrived. He looked about right to be so surprised, too, as he realized the presence of (_an incredibly late_) Elisabeth before him, when he least expected it.

Thankfully, there was no fuel for anger – rather, straight out of the gate, Betty was simply looking for answers about what she was seeing right now. "Pardon me for asking... but what's going on here? Who _is_ that young lady?"

Ash would rarely seem so hesitant to answer anything, but with the witch on one side and the incorruptible noblewoman on another, he was kind of in an awkward situation. "Uh... it's kind of a complicated story. If anything, I'm wondering more about _you._"

Elisabeth almost didn't want to talk about _her_ struggles. "Ugh... this polar vortex is a frozen hell altogether." Reasonable given the rough winter temperatures, and was at least somewhat prepared if the coat and scarf meant anything. "Besides, I had to deal with someone following me around – something about her sister wandering off..."

The situation escalated slightly more as things started to sound a little more cacophonic. "Ninon! There you are!" A young girl in a fluffy parka with more of a thicker shade of pink than her similarly colored hair emerged through the door and joined side to side with Elisabeth. Given the growing exasperation on the noblewoman's face, this was the 'someone' she was talking about.

Ninon groaned, sharing the frustration with Betty. "Ugh, Mignon..."

"Don't 'ugh' me!" The girl apparently known as Mignon expressed a faux-authoritive tone towards her sister. "You aren't supposed to wander off! And who's _that_ creepo!?"

"Ugh, please..." Elisabeth nearly face-palmed. "Already this whole situation's going to utter shit. Ash, I hope to God you have an idea to salvage the migraine I'm getting from all of this..."

The platinum-blonde had honestly fuck-all to say to this whole situation, with the two witch sisters and his horrifically late-on-arrival friend. Combined with his getting his piece wet not long before this, it was a weird string of events going about.

Eventually, Ash decided to grab the enchanted stone that laid on the table, and it glowed with slightly more force once it was held in his palm, as it was presented front and center. "_Joyeuse Saint Valentin?_"


End file.
